Mocking the Crow&Woodpecker
by Lorriisakitten97
Summary: Wonder what happen in episode 11 in yaoi style?Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Nyan:Hello new story coming at ya!This is a MockingbirdXCrowXWoodpecker fanfic.I was watching the episode 11 of this Deadman Wonderland where Mockingbird was licking Senji's was so a yaoi moment between these three so I decide to see what happen if that wasn't the only thing that this is based on that episode.

Warning: yaoi boyXboy

Dont like dont comment or read

Dont say I never warn you

Disclaimer:I dont own anything.

And everyone else enjoy!^^

NyanNyanNyanNyanNyan

In the medium sized rec room,the tall muscular man with medium dark tan and short black hair down to his neck,Senji was training the little Woodpecker,Ganta, to use his Branch of Sin in a better way so he won't lose or as Ganta said"To be stronger".

"Alright,if you can hit this candy off,it's you better shoot faster than my Invisible Black,"Senji said and smirk as he as he creates a large scythe-like as the top of his right hand.

"Alright here it goes,"Ganta said with the most determined look on his face as he summon a small blood orb and fire but it was blocked by the Crow's Invisble Black.

Toto,Mockingbird,was walking around the prison as he peek in the rec room for the Wretched was a skinny pale boy with light green hair,the tips are black,dark golden eyes and had a smiliar outfit though it reveal his navel and most of his neck and upper chuckled happily to see two of his affections,Senji his first and Ganta the one the Wretched Egg spoke of."Damn,"Senji cursed as he sees who walked in."Hey do you know where Shiro is?I can't seem to find her,"Toto walked up to Ganta.

"No I havent seen her,"Ganta said with a i dont know look as Toto look at him up and down with a seductively smile.

"Hey Senji miss me?"Toto said as he appear infront of him."What are you doig here?" Senji asked with a hidden jealous tone,seeing the way Toto was looking at always like anyone who could surprise him,so he like him a little.

Toto giggle before reappearing behind him in a headlock so he could lick Senji's was Toto's branch of Sin which copies any deadmen bloods to use for favorite was Senji's."I bet this still taste delicious,"he said as he licked it."Dont do that!"Senji blushed as he released himself from the hold of the Mockingbird.

"Who is this?"Ganta asks,curious about the boy who knew Senji and explained,"He is the deadliest deadmen here,the Mockingbird,weakest since what happen to him last time."

"True,but I wonder how does your blood taste,cutie,"Toto said as he touch Ganta's body as he run his hand over his chest as he reach for his hand that was bleeding from his right hand which he use to it could touch his tongue and Ganta get any redder,Senji cut in with his Invisble was lucky he moved in time.

"Step away from Ganta,"Senji said with a growl."Touchie touchie Senji,"Toto said as he runs his hand over Ganta's face before stealing a quick kiss.

"Well,I guess I be Crow-kun and kawaii Woodpecker-kun,"he said as he run off laughing happily.

Senji was blushing from the nickname and Ganta was blushing from the nickname and the feel me up also the kiss a little.

Nyan:How did I do?Please R&R and let me know if I should i will continue Blind Love /Nyan Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Teasing the Woodpecker

Nyan:There will be ayaoi lemon you for all the reviews!Sorry for the long school being back,it leaves me with a lot of homework to ,this is is my first time doing a lemon scene so give me any comments or opinion.

Warning: yaoi boyXboy sex so dont like dont read or review  
For others enjoy!

Disclaimer:I dont own Deadman Wonderland or any characters sadly.

Rated M for sexual content and language

"" means talking  
' means thinking

On with the story

Senji was still trying to make sense of what had happen to him and the Mockingbird was trying to steal the cute pipsqueak from him.'Did I just say he was cute?'As Senji going through his head,Ganta was catching his breath from the contact between Toto and himself.'What was that all about?Then againSenji saved me.I wonder should i ask him about the Mockingbird'Ganta wonders.

As soon as Ganta was calm,he walked up to Senji then start putting two index fingers together like a schoolgirl."Um,Senji?"Senji rose up quickly,"Yeah,what is it?What's on your mind?""Um if it's okay,do you know where I can find the Mockingbird.I just I wanted to know how he know Shiro,"he asks still messing with his fingers.'Is he trying to make me do something?I should get a whole of myself,'Senji thought.

Senji shrugged."Sorry kid,I don't where the bastar really Woodpecker,why do you want to go see him,"he walks towards Ganta who was walking towards the wall.

Ganta was blushing for a second as Senji had him between the wall and remember when they first met that he notice his broad shoulders and ripped now the Woodpecker could see up close his beautiful eye because the other was took from him by the sick be truthful,The Crow look very hot right now to the small was looking at him in a daze,Senji was smirking as he asks,"Like the view?"Ganta was so embarrassed that he started to stutter,"N-no,"he said as he look away from him,"i mean it just you look so hot uh I mean."

"So you think I'm hot,"Senji move closer to him and whispers in his tried his best not to blush but failed,"That's unfair.""How?"he asks which was a difficult question for him to answer."Since you got the ripped muscles and you're hot and,"He rambled as Senji interrupted."Ganta,what did I tell you after we met?""Call you if you want to play,"Ganta answers with a nervous look on his face."Let's play,"then he kissed him.

It was wild but lips were actually really licked Ganta's lips asking for entrance and he open then shoved his tongue in Ganta's could feel his tongue moving around his caverns,licking saliva,teeth and was tasting all of the Ganta started to kiss Senji back with all he had as his arms move to hung around the Crow's neck.

"What if someone sees us,"Ganta asks as he looks move his right hand up the slender boy's body to reach under his shirt and tweaks his nipples between his two fingers."Ah!"Ganta moans then blush in smirks as he did it again as he whispers,"So let them watch.""Ah Senji,"he moans again with his even redder then moves his hand downwards while the other still work on the nipple,twisting and was letting himself get carried away by these actions.

Senji's hand work around the clothing holding Ganta's length captive and let the bottoms dropped then reach for Ganta's already wet erect soon as Senji's hand wrapped around it,Ganta let out a loud Crow began stroking and fast and was covering his face and moaning as Senji went faster and faster and nip on his nipples.

"Ah!Senji I'm-"The Woodpecker tries to warn but he released on the Crow's hand.

Crow brought the cum to his mouth as he slowly licks it,"You taste delicious,Ganta."

With that comment,Ganta looks away as he said,"Stop embarassing me."

The Crow was even done just yet.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall,"The Crow order as the Woodpecker shyly did as he was then open his own pants to let his hard long length out as he licks on his fingers ,almost forgetting prepare the virgin boy."This might hurt so try to relax,"he said as he slowly insert one finger in Ganta's tight ass."Ah!Ngh!"Ganta groans at the penetration."Damn so tight!Relax kid,"Senji curses as he insert the second finger and scissors after feeling Ganta then began searching for that spot to make his Woodpecker see stars.

"AH SENJI!"Ganta screams in pure pleasure of his sweet spot.'Found it'Senji thought as he kept aiming for that spot.

Ganta was starting move to the rhythm of the thrusts before he felt the fingers leave."Senji~,"Ganta whines.

"What is it?"Senji teases,"Come on little woodpecker,say it,"he poke his dick near Ganta's entrance."Senjii~I want you in me!Just fuck me already,"Ganta quickly said as he turn his head to give him the begging uke look.

Senji took the chance to ram deep inside Ganta and kiss him at the time moan into the kiss and use one arm to grab Senji's began thrusting in and out at a fast and rough pace immediately as Ganta follow the thrusts in time as they released their kiss because of shortness of groans and asks Ganta to call his name.

"Senji!Senji Senji faster Senji"he chants with each thrusts.

"Ganta,"he began leaving a hickey on his neck and stroking Ganta's neglected length as he continues thrusting.

"Senji I'm I'm,"Ganta said as he getting close to his climax.

"Me too,"Senji says as he went extra fast into Ganta and pumping the boy."AHHH SENJI,"Ganta releases over his stomach and Senji's hands.

"Ganta,"Senji grunted softly as he releases in Ganta.

The two sink to the floor as they slowly came down from their high.

Nyan:Heyy please read review and is once again my first lemon so any suggestions is good. By the way I decided to let you guys choice the next pairing I'm writing a lemon for. Toto X Ganta or SenjiXtoto Nyan out


	3. Chapter 3

My turn

Nyan:I'm back and finally got done with all my exams!They're evil!T^T Also because christmas gives you a lot to sorry for the long wait!

Ganta:Warning this contains yaoi which means who doesn't can go ahead and not M for language and sex and other things of that nature.

Toto:Enjoy because it is finally my turn!(glares at Nyan)

Nyan:Blame exams!Save me Ganta!(hides behind Ganta with chibi panda eyes)

NyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyan 

Senji woke up first and was surprised that no one showed up in the light bright weight stretched and and noticed the sleeping Woodpecker on his admired his small beautiful didn't notice he was staring until two brown eyes was staring into his.

"Hey,"Ganta said with a smile.

"Hey,"Senji replied with the same smile.

"We stink."

"i think I can fix that."

The two deadmen quickly put on their clothes and head to the open showers since something was wrong with Senji's private of the prisoners must have taken their two deadmen then strip themselves of their cum covered the two got in the shower,one other person was in there.

"I see someone got messy in the weight room,"Toto said with a perverted was under one of the shower head;his body was glistening though it was cover with a few were from past mockingbird was built compared to the woodpecker.

"Toto,"Ganta said his name after realizing he was staring at him,mostly mesmirized that he had such a beautiful body,"Um what are you doing here?"A blush appears on his face after realizing he asked a stupid question."Showering but I think you were more interested on do things with me hm?"The white-haired deadman said as his smirk grew.

He was actually starting to get hard after looking at the Mockingbird so was the noticed this and instinctively pulled Ganta closer to him.

"Senji~,let me have him for a already had your turn,"Toto said,"Maybe if you want you can watch or do you want to have some fun too?"Toto ask this as he lick his ear as he did before.

Senji blushed brightly before was hard for the crow to say no to Toto,"Go ahead."

"Yay!"Toto hugs Senji accidentally grinding near his rear making Senji blush again as he walked over to Ganta who was backing the smiles,"Let me taste you a little Gan~ta,"with that he immediately kiss the has been wanting to taste the deadman since the white haired girl told him about his blood smells so different to all the other he had taste to use to his branch of sin.

The kiss session went as Ganta gave in and kiss the white haired deadman tongues interwined as they tried to relish the 's hand rolled over Ganta's nipples as Ganta arms began to wrap around Toto's neck as he began kissing Ganta down her from his neck to nipples.

Senji was watching the scene from across the room with his hand grasping his cock as he masturbate to the sexy erotic scene before him.

As Toto got done on his knees to work his way down to Ganta's length,Ganta stop him,"Wait!"

"What is it,Woodpecker-kun?"Toto asked using the nickname he gave him when he met him not too long ago.

"I I want to try something,"Ganta says as his face turns beet red.

"Is it because Senji-kun watching us?"Toto teases.

Ganta slowly look up to meet Senji's eyes then away as his face got redder.

Toto got up and switched places with him as Ganta got done on his knees to slowly touch Toto's dick."Fufufu,don't worry it won't bite Woodpecker-kun,"Toto chuckles at Ganta's nervousness at doing his first blow nods as he first lick the tip of his dick then lick more of watched the display as Ganta then took his whole cock in his mouth making him gasp unexpectedly before letting out a sexy moan,"Ah god Ganta"Ganta realize he was doing something right as he moan and bob back and forth on Toto who griped the shorter deadman's Toto reached his climax,he warned,"Ganta-kun stop! I'm coming~Ahhh!"His load was released in Ganta who almost choked on it instead swallow not want to look at the boy who swallow like the cum from his hand,too."Did you like my cum,"Toto answers with his eyes half lidded and mouth opens,"I l-like your cum,Toto-san."

"Then let your ass taste my cum,too,"he said with a perverted smile as he brought the boy to the ground probably a little too rough which accidentally cause the boy to grunt in mumble a quick sorry as he brought his fingers up to Ganta's face,"Suck."Ganta obey and suck his fingers as if he was sucking Toto's dick was getting even more excited feeling his fingers sucked.

Before he insert his fingers,Toto gave Ganta a deep and long deep didn't grunt in pain this time probably because he was still wet from Senji's Toto gave Ganta's ass a good finger fuck,he lined himself up with Ganta's entrance facing the boy's then took in the sight of Ganta with legs open, face still as red as before, and eyes aroused."You look so kawaii,Woodpecker-kun,"he said with a smile."Don't say emb-Ahhhh~More~,"Ganta moans as Toto rams into each thrusts comes a moan of began moving against him in complied with Ganta's evey wish for more.

Toto tightly grasp and pump Ganta's lonely cock that was throbbing for touch."Ahh Toto~ Too much~,"Ganta moans as he was close to his climax.

"I'm almost there ngh Ganta,"Toto said as he began ramming and pump rapidly.

"TOTO!"Ganta climaxes as his load was release on Toto's hand and his stomach as his walls enclosed around Toto.

"AHHHN~GANTA~"Toto climaxes as he releases in Ganta's ass.

Toto lick and suck the cum off his hand as Senji already release in his hand after the sex scene from the two birds.

"Let's have fun together shall we?"Toto suggest as he looks at both Ganta and Senji.

Nyan:Finally done!I think I did pretty well on this one .Next is a threesome!Yayness anyways reviews please!

Senji:I'm so going to top you you cocky bastard

Toto:In your dreams!I'll be topping you both Senji-kun~

Ganta:-shakes his head-Please Review!

Train:Also early merry christmas to all from Nyan and all of us!-winks-


	4. Chapter 4

Nyan: X3 Hi everyone!I wanted to explain why my some of my stories have mistakes.I've been using my Iphone notes to post my was being mean and takes some details out of my stories so that why sometimes it's hard to understand what is going on T^ the way thank you for all your reviews following and favoriting!It really makes me want to keep writing fanfics thank you!:3 Also once again to make sure you heard this the first time before I forget,to everyone happy holidays and merry christmas to all my peoples!

Train:-pokes her-She also might be hyper from the soda.

Nyan:I'm actually pretty sleepy since i post this in the early I will be working on the next ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Birds of a feather flock together

Nyan:I'm baaack!School work has been very evil and writer's block didn't is my first threesome lemon that I am writing so comment if anything should need improvement

Senji:She already don't have correct grammar

Nyan:Train let me borrow your gun.

Train:here*hands gun*

Nyan:you were saying

Senji:*hides behind Ganta*nothing

Nyan:serves you right!

Ganta:She doesn't own anything period.

Senji:Warning:Lots of yaoi and a threesome don't like don't read

Toto:Everyone enjoy the story!

"Ganta come here,"Toto beckon as Ganta crawl beside him as Toto whispers something in his turned bright red as Toto giggles and look at Senji with lustful didn't know whether to be worried or make the first two were perfect ukes after all.(A/N:Not this time!Teeheehee)

Toto took the initiative and begin to kiss Senji for dominance as Ganta begin to suck at Senji's was being overwhelmed with the pleasure he was feelingfrom the two 's hand ran along the crow's muscular chest feeling his muscles and playing with his moaned out as the ukes then took over the broke the wet kiss as he move Senji in front of Ganta's hard erection."Crow-kun why don't give it a little lick?"Ganta blushed before agreeing,"Please Senji."Senji smirk as he begin to lick the tip of Ganta's gasp as he feel Senji wraps his warm tongue around him.

Toto put his fingers in front of Ganta as he suck and moan on Toto's his fingers wet enough, Toto begin to thrust fingers into kept sucking as he moans on Ganta's dick to the fingers that was thrust in and out of his entrance.

(Toto: told you I'm going to top you.)

"Ahhh,"Ganta had cum as Senji suck even more of his chuckled,"My turn for you to make me cum,"Toto said as he aim his dick to hit the spot that make Senji sees stars in one thrust."Ahn!"Senji moans on Ganta making him cried out and came all in SenjiSenji swallows as Toto thrust again ."Senji-kun is so tight,"he chuckled as Senji let go of Ganta's cock and proceed to moan kept thrusting in slow agnozing was about sick of the teasing."Move faster damn Mockingbird!" "You have to say please, Crow-kun,"Toto smirks."Please,"he mumbled as Toto smirks Mockingbird then pull all the way out to the tip then thrust right into his moaned out a loud moan and didn't care who kept going as Senji moaned and begged for enough the two birds climaxed.

As Toto and Senji came down from their high,Ganta spoke up,"Toto-san isn't your turn to get pleasure too?"Toto chuckled at the woodpecker before feeling a menacing and lustful gaze on was Senji."You're right,Ganta.I haven't top him yet."

Three minutes later,Toto was writhing in Senji's lap in pleasure as Senji and Ganta both was thrusting inside his tight ass."Ahh you two feel so good,"he moans as he grip Senji's neck with oneone arm and Ganta's neck with the other."You too,Toto-san,"Ganta said as Senji groan in agreement as he already could feel Toto tightening up."Please pleasure me more,Woodpecker-kun and Crow-kun~"Toto moans as Ganta and Senji start thrusting began kissing Toto deeply for dominance as Ganta stroke his throbbing cock at the pace they were thrusting."Ahh~Yes!"The three's actions became erratic as their climax was closing."Senji-kun!Toto-san!I'm coming!"Ganta released his load followed by Senji and Toto simultaneously.

Nyan:That's it!It took me a couple days because of school and chores but finally got I will be taking any requests for stories to write so pm me and I'll do my best and write it for you.

Train:Reviews please!


End file.
